


Once for the Money

by unojung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unojung/pseuds/unojung
Summary: It was only for the money, or so he thought. Doyoung was constantly bombarded by Taeyong for the editing of his vlogs. The success of his channel was all thanks to him, without his wonderful tech skills, Taeyong won't grow and go big in the vlogging industry.An interesting twist of life happened after that one vlog collaboration though. Will he still work for Taeyong after it?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Once for the Money

**TY** has a new tweet!

open | ignore

**Anyone up for a collab?**

Doyoung groaned as he read the tweet TY has made and as it gained another thousands of favourites, retweets and comments on every second passing by. Slumping his currently throbbing head down in front of his laptop, he lets out an exasperated sigh as his phone loudly rang just near his ear. Mindlessly reaching for it, he can't help but to feel excited as he saw the caller's ID.

 **TY** calling

answer | decline

"No, please no. I have a research due this week, I can't handle another edit for now" Doyoung immediately answered knowing TY's question already. He's been working for TY for the last 4 months already and every call he receives from the man, it is always about his vlogs. Well, not really all of it but most of 'em. All about work, no daily greetings nor the holidays and birthdays because why would they do so? They both made it clear in the first place that all their interactions will only revolve around his service for TY as his video editor. TY did not disappoint though. Most of his videos are clean and well filmed so Doyoung finds it easier to work with him, one of the factors why he stayed working for him.

 _"Oh come on! I know you can make it work. I know you Doyoung"_ he can almost imagine TY's smug grin as he heard the voice from the other line. _"And besides, this can also be your retirement work for me"_ and with that, Doyoung snapped up his head, brows furrowed as he tried to settle sitting on his swivel chair, perplexed by the sudden news from the man.

"What do you mean retirement, are you firing me without even informing me??" Doyoung questions, unknowingly biting his nails and immediately stopping his actions as he realized it. He was confused as hell, what was TY up to? Had he found a new editor that would work for him, that would replace him?

 _"Hey calm your nerves, will you let me explain? Sheesh"_ 'and he have the guts to be like this?' Doyoung thought but stayed silent anyway, letting TY take over the conversation. _"What? you don't think I'll let you work for me forever?"_ TY chuckled as he continued talking. _"I learned how to do my own edits bro"_.

Doyoung hated to admit it but he was somehow relieved with TY's answer. The thought of having someone replace him as TY's editor somewhat irritates him and he doesn't even know why. Or so he thinks so. Doyoung knows himself too well to deny that he had grown to the said youtuber. The constant meet ups, the calls and chats, at first he always convince himself that it was all just work. But as time goes by and as his works for TY pile up, he knows it is because he had something for the vlogger. But Doyoung being Doyoung, he will never let those feelings out for the world.

Doyoung situates himself on the swivel once again and cleared his throat. "Pretty sure it won't match up to my skills" he joked as he thought of TY's poor tech skills remembering the first time he tried proving Doyoung wrong when he once teased him about it. Poor boy ended up reshooting the whole video as he clicked the opposite button Doyoung told him to press, permanently deleting the whole video he filmed the entire day. It was the day he decided to let Doyoung handle the editing as he did the shooting of the videos. He'll never get over the struggle of having to stay up till 7 in the morning as TY's snoring constantly distracted him as it was much louder than the video he was working on despite plugging the headphones in and having it on max volume.

 _"It takes time to be a pro, don't flatter yourself'_ and he can almost picture the eye roll TY had probably made. _"Anyway, I'll be sending you a contact. It's for the upcoming collab I tweeted about"_

"ALREADY???" he can't believe it. It was only about 5 minutes that passed since TY's tweet for the collaboration and having someone to already be interested to shoot with him is a big flex he's not gonna deny. TY made it big, and he was there with him in his journey. Doyoung can't help but feel a bit proud of himself.

 _"Just sent you the contact, settle this one for me aye? Pretty please for your favourite youtuber?"_ Doyoung scoffs. "Yeah whatever, as if i got a choice anyway. You'll bombard me with message on every social media platform i own, don't think i'll ever forget that one time you did that" and with that, Doyoung ended the call, opening his messages and indeed there it is. The unknown contact, well not really. It came with the name "Eevee".

"It's a girl?" 

It really is no doubt that most of those who watch TY's vlogs are his opposite sex. Hell, even a straight guy would never get pass TY's godlike features. That Doyoung agreed too because hell, he himself was captivated by the vlogger's beauty. He quickly saved the contact and sent a simple 'hi' as a convo starter. This is not the first time TY had a collab with anyone. Both of them worked with a lot of people for the past months, mostly with the purpose of helping to promote small accounts and advertising such brands and products. And as he can tell, it was all a success so far.

Of course, as much as Doyoung hates to, his identity is no longer a secret to the YouTube world. All thanks to TY, he was constantly promoted by the vlogger in his every video for future job offers that might come for him. Sometimes making him think that the vlogger is that amazed with his tech skills, he sure gets his ears red with that thought.

A sudden _ding!_ of his phone brought him back to Earth. Clicking to open the notification, Doyoung braced himself for having another interaction with a human being aside from TY.

**from: Eevee**

Hello! is this the Doyoung TY talked about?

It's no surprise for him to be endorsed by TY. It was now a part of his life, making him develop such anxiety for having his identity exposed to almost half of the world. But TY always made sure he's safe from any identity theft or any possible threats. That's what came with his service, his safety. And so far, nothing bad has happened to him. Not that he know of or TY was just very cautious with him. Another redness on his face appeared with the thought.

**to: Eevee**

Yep! Shall we discuss the ideas for the collab?

_sent!_

Eevee turned out to be a big fan of TY and as the conversation kept going, he found himself another competition to the youtuber.

\---

"I'm serious, I'm quitting" Doyoung repeated for the fifth time of the day. He decided to end contracts with TY as his personal video editor.

 _"And I'm not listening, so we're going to continue this deal despite whatever shit you say right now"_ oh no. He loathed having to get TY mad but for the sake of having his feelings crashed unknowingly by the oblivious youtuber, Doyoung decided to cut his deal with him.

He spent all night talking to the girl 'Eevee' and if he was being honest with himself, he was hurt as he came to the realization of TY having a girl on his own. Well, much better than TY finding a guy right? His ego would not take it well. The fact that he kept his gender preference to his own, and with the vlogger always crossing and staying in his mind rent-free, he finally surrendered. He was indeed madly in love with his long time colleague. He wanted so bad to at least call him his friend but he guessed, they were never really 'friends' to start with. It was just a random teasing that one time both of them turned out to be classmates on one of their minor subjects at school and they ended up sitting beside each other. Turned out their activity that time is to submit an on the spot film, and as expected with Doyoung's work, marvelous. And as for TY, well, let's just say he did tried his best if it meant making the film as similar to a powerpoint presentation. TY sure did get red the entire day, with Doyoung not helping at all as he tried to suppress a laugh coming out of his mouth. That's where it all started, TY asking for his help at the end of the day as he got the chance to redo his work. Thanks to the generous professor, TY managed to get his grades back up with the help of the almighty Doyoung and his skills.

"You're not getting it, I'll no longer work for you okay? I gotta finish an entire chapter of my research due this coming Tuesday and it's Sunday TY, may I remind you. I cannot do this thing with you anymore, I'm done" Doyoung bickered as TY gave him a look of disappointment.

 _"Yeah I don't get it. Why would you quit so impulsively in the first place? Where is the Doyoung who always make wise decisions? Clearly he's not you, he wouldn't quit on me like this"_

"Trust me, this is the best decision I'll ever do in my life" Doyoung then packed up his things and left TY in the cafe they always meet up whenever they have to settle the vlogs. It was their schedule, Sundays are strictly settled for meetups as it was the only time Doyoung gets at least a bit of time for himself. TY had quit schools a long time ago, the reason why he's free to film and shoot anywhere and anytime of the day. His time is for his own to spend unlike the busy student Doyoung who always have to pass projects and papers every now and then.

Doyoung entered his flat, removing his shoes and locking the door up again. He stride up to his room, taking off his clothes in the process as he decided to take a quick shower. His mind never forgetting TY's disappointed look from their conversation earlier every time he closed his eyes while showering.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot but I guess my unborn skills cannot handle that so I assure yall there'll be a part 2. will be working on it soon! thanks for dropping by 💚


End file.
